The present invention relates to an assembly for sensing a load, and more particularly, to an assembly for sensing a load imparted to a vehicle seat by a vehicle occupant.
A conventional vehicle occupant load sensing assembly includes a load sensor placed between a vehicle seat frame and a support bracket for the seat. The sensor is directly within the vertical load path of the occupant""s weight and responds to the vertical loads imparted to the seat by the occupant of the seat. Since the seat frame and the support bracket must withstand large torque loads (i.e., tilting of the seat frame during crash conditions), typically the sensor also must be constructed to withstand large torque loads. This construction lessens the sensitivity of the sensor in the vertical load path. Thus, the sensor may not produce a reliable vertical load output signal.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, an assembly is used in a vehicle having a seat for a vehicle occupant and a vehicle floor pan for supporting the vehicle seat. The assembly includes a vehicle seat frame for supporting a load of the vehicle occupant in the vehicle seat, a sensor for sensing the load of the vehicle occupant and providing an output signal indicative of the amount of the load of the vehicle occupant, and a housing for transmitting the load of the vehicle occupant to the vehicle floor pan and enclosing the sensor to protect the sensor.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, an assembly is used in a vehicle having a seat for a vehicle occupant and a vehicle floor pan for supporting the vehicle seat. The assembly includes a vehicle seat frame for supporting a load of the vehicle occupant in the vehicle seat, a sensor for sensing the load of the vehicle occupant and providing an output signal indicative of the amount of the load of the vehicle occupant, and a housing for transmitting the load of the vehicle occupant to the vehicle floor pan. The sensor includes a sensor portion that moves in response to a change in the load of the vehicle occupant. The housing includes an over-travel limit portion for protecting the sensor from excessive movement of the sensor portion.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, an assembly is used in a vehicle having a seat for a vehicle occupant, a floor pan, and a cross bar located between the vehicle seat and the floor pan. The assembly includes a vehicle seat frame for supporting a load of the vehicle occupant in the vehicle seat, a sensor for sensing the load of the vehicle occupant and providing an output signal indicative of the amount of load of the vehicle occupant, and a housing supporting the sensor. The housing is for fixed attachment to the cross bar and transmitting the load of the vehicle occupant to the vehicle floor pan through the cross bar.